Everything: A Ladynoir Love Story
by Tomatoes-things
Summary: A ladynoir story. She couldn't remember why it started to happen but it got worse every time they saw each other. Ladybug felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and desire around her cat partner these days and patrolling almost every night wasn't doing anything to help her get rid of it.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't remember why it started to happen but it got worse every time they saw each other. Ladybug felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and desire around her cat partner these days and patrolling almost every night wasn't doing anything to help her get rid of it.

She remembered the first time it happened.

It was during the battle against love eater. She felt the weight of her responsibilities crashing down on her. She had exposed Master Fu and gotten Paris into more trouble than ever before. The miraculous box was gone and Hawkmoth was going to win. It was all her fault and on top of it all, Adrien, the boy she had loved for so long, was seemingly on a date with Kagami. Someone else. Someone who wasn't her.

She had never felt so alone and so stupid. In the distance she could make out Cat noir leaping towards her. She feared he would see her distress. She turned away from him as he dropped down beside her.

"Ladybug." He greeted her in a way that had been bothering her all day. He hadn't called her his lady all day and it upset her more than she let off.

"Hi" She replied grimly.

"Are you ok ladybug?" He asked, still not calling her his lady.

Her heart throbbed slightly at this and she began to feel all of her pain gathering in her eyes.

"Ladybug?" He pleaded

She couldn't face him.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "M'lady. I know you. Something's wrong" He calmly tried to get her to tell him what had been bothering her. He loved her and he wanted to help her. Even his date with Kagami couldn't change how he felt about her. Nothing could and ever would.

_My lady. He said it. _One word- one nickname- gave her everything she needed to save the day. Everything was ok again.

And just like that, everything came flooding in all at once- Car noir being playful, loving her so deeply, being protective, being there for her always.

_What's happening? _She thought

More memories began to appear in her mind- Cat noir saving her, holding her, brushing her tears away, kissing her hand…

That was the first time it happened. Her heart fluttered and filled her with warmth.

Ladybugs POV

A month or so later, Ladybug and and Cat Noir had since won this battle and Ladybug had become the new miraculous holder. It was a huge responsibility but she was ok with it as she knew she had Cat Noir by her side- always.

It was an evening in the late fall after an akuma attack and the two super heros raced to the top of the Eiffel tower for a quick meeting before parting.

"We really do make quite the pair M'lady." Cat Noir teased plopping down beside Ladybug as she looked down at the city.

"We are a team after-all" she replied, lightly dismissing any hint of them being a couple.

"I understand Bugaboo, there's no need to be dismissive…I know when a cat needs to hold his tongue" he winked as he softly kissed her hand and three beeps sounded from his ring.

That's when it happened again. Ladybugs stomach filled with butterflies and she craved the feeling of his kiss on her bare hand beneath her suit. The warmth of his hand holding hers lingered after he released it and she longed for him to take her hand again- or maybe even her waist and-

"You alright LB?" his green eyes softened. "I-I got to go! Sorry maybe next time" he exclaimed noticing his ring beeping again. He gave a brief salute and disappeared into the sunset.

Ladybug shook her head and angrily swung her yo-yo to the nearest building. _She was not falling for him. She was just becoming more accustomed to his flirtations. She was in love with Adrien and that was that. _

Marinette stumbled down her stairs and into her bed that evening. She felt exhausted from the battle but relieved to be in the comfort of her own home. She let out a sigh and turned onto her side thinking of cat noir and all the confusion he was causing her. _Why couldn't he just be a normal partner who fought by her side without all the talking? Someone who gets the job done, fist pounds her, and leaves? Why did he have to take her hand in his, wink at her, kiss her cheek, play with her ribbons and tease her so often? Why did he have to be so flirtatious and sweet? Ugh he was just so…so_

"Marinette, is something bothering you? Tikki pressed against her cheek trying to wake her from her trance

"It's nothing. I just- Tikki I love Adrien, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Marinette you talk about him all the time! But lately… "

"Don't finish that sentence Tikki- I haven't been moving on from him! I swear. I just. I've been a little side tracked that's all" She drifted back into her train of thought.

_Cat noir_. He was so mischevious yet so- lovely. He was genuine and kind. He was always there for her. When she was crying he held her in his strong arms, when she was doubting herself he convinced her otherwise, even when she was heartbroken over Adrien he was her shoulder to cry on, as ladybug and as Marinette. How could he be so loving towards her when she was so cruel? When her heart belonged to someone else- to Adrien.

But she barely knew Adrien and Adrien barely knew her. And she sure as hell knew Cat Noir. In their super hero forms they were fully themselves. She felt more herself as Ladybug than she ever did in her civilian form, and that was the girl Cat Noir grew to love.

"Cat noir is a great friend." Marinette blurted out in the hopes to shut down anything else she was feeling for him.

"That's for sure! And friends are always great to have" Tikki giggled

"They really are" Marinette sighed and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next day was a Saturday so Marinette got to sleep in. She stretched for a while as the sun peaked in through the window of her small pink room. Yawning, she scrolled through her phone and flipped through photos of Adrien. Smiling, she realized she would always deeply care for Adrien, no matter how little she knew him. She couldn't tell why but she did. He was her friend and she wanted him to be happy. He hadn't been at school all week as punishment for escaping his house to attend her picnic and she felt terrible for it. She knew his home life was terrible and she probably made it worse. She felt a pain in her chest for how he must be feeling in that very moment.

Adrien's POV

His room felt larger than usual when he woke up Saturday morning.

_Was it Saturday already?_

His sense of time had deteriorated since being isolated to his bedroom for the past week. His father wasn't speaking to him, Natalie wasn't speaking to him, and his friends at school weren't allowed to speak to him. He thought of how bad of a friend he must appear to them. And Marinette spent so much time organizing a picnic for everyone. He thought about how sweet she was and about how lucky he had been to meet her. He hoped she would forgive him for leaving so abruptly after she thanked him for showing up with a soft kiss on the cheek. She was so kind to him. He thought of all his other friends who he would never get the chance to get to know better, so long as his father remained this way. He wished he could convince him to change. His mother had always been better at the little things but she wasn't there anymore. She was- No don't think about her Adrien. It'll only make things worse. He swallowed his pain before getting out of bed and staring out of his large windows that felt like prison bars these days. He was used to feeling alone but this time felt different. He felt he had completely lost hope in his father.

_How could he want his own son to feel this way? _

He used to understand his punishments. Before he would justify his father's actions with the loss of his mother. But this…

He recalled pleading to his father for his freedom- for his happiness. And he just stood there, coldly avoiding eye contact.

"There are more important things in life than happiness Adrien." He replied

"Father please! Don't you care about my happiness? About me?" Adrien begged

"Nathalie, take Adrien to his room please. I have more important matters to deal with."

"Father please listen! If mother were here she would want me to have friends! She wouldn't want me to feel this alone.." He was cut short by an abrupt slap to the face.

And just like that, Adrien knew he no longer mattered to his own father. His heart stung a little more than his cheek.

_It was just a picnic. He only stayed for an hour. _

And now here he was. Alone again. Alone in his prison of a room. He was alone in the world aside from Plagg and- _Ladybug._

The only thing that could bring a smile to his face at this moment was his Lady.

_Only a few hours until you can patrol with her. You wont be alone and youll see her. _

He smiled to himself at the thought of his spotted heroine.

"I miss her already Plagg. And I haven't even seen her yet today." He dreamily leaned against the wall.

"And only a few seconds until I devour this cheese!" Plagg replied fleeing to the round of cheese Adrien had placed on the counter beside him.

Falling back onto his bed Adrien stared at the ceiling.

"God I love her." He closed his eyes are pictured his Lady. Her soft blue eyes staring up at him as she shook her head at his failed puns, her stubbornness, her clumsiness, her high pitched laugh, her small yet sturdy shoulders he leaned against when he was down. He thought of the few times she had been sad and how in those moments he felt ready to destroy anything that got in the way of her happiness. He thought of the sweet smell of her dark blue hair as she swung in front of him during akuma attacks. He was always happy to follow her, to serve her, to listen to her genius plans. She made him feel necessary and wanted and he was willing to do anything and everything for her. Even if it wasn't in a romantic sense, he felt her trusting him with her life and he felt how much she needed him by her side. He loved the sense of being needed. He felt so alive around her, so free to be himself and she was so- so wonderfully _her_. She was everything.

He was just beginning to fall even deeper into his trance of Ladybug when he remembered that they had decided on early shifts on the weekends.

"Plagg we have to go! She'll be waiting for me any minute now! Claws out"

Hawkmoth's POV

"Nathalie, we must keep Adrien's identity to ourselves right now. I must plan this out strategically" He exclaimed maniacally

"I understand. But how are you ever going to let him out again, knowing he is Cat Noir? Knowing that his miraculous is so close?"

"That's exactly why I am keeping him here Nathalie. I must use his powers to my advantage. I just need to figure out how." He trailed off walking towards the window overlooking the city he plotted to terrorize.

Marinette's POV

After waking up and thinking of Adrien, Marinette remembered that she had planned for an early patrol with Cat Noir.

"I should eat something before leaving shouldn't I Tikki?" Marinette broke the silence of the morning.

"Only if you share!" Tikki flew towards the plate of chocolate chip cookies Marinette had set out for herself and began munching.

After a little bit, Marinette decided it was time to transform. Her heart fluttered with excitement to see Cat Noir. "Tikki spots on!"

"Nice of you to drop in Bugaboo" He chirped as she landed on the bridge over the water beside him.

"You're early as usual." She rolled her eyes trying to justify her usual tardiness

"Say what you want M'lady but its you who has problems with time" He teased

"Yah-yah whatever. What do you say we take a walk around the park?" She suggested playfully holding her hand out for him to take.

"Gladly" He bowed and took her hand.

She turned to hide her blush. His eyes looked extra emotional this afternoon and it made her feel happy and warm inside.

She couldn't let him make her feel this way. Not today. Taking her hand back, she smirked.

"I change my mind Cat. Race you there?"

"May the best hero win" He winked and set off before her

"Hey that's not fair!" She laughed and swung her yo-yo after him

Somewhere on the way she lost him. Arriving at the park beneath the trees, she looked around for her partner. Where could that mangey cat be. She was beginning to feel worried that he had found an akuma when suddenly two black, leather arms wrapped around her waist. "Miss me already?" He purred in her ear. She melted beneath his touch and his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"No, I was just waiting for you to catch up- I won afterall" She spoke shakily

"Cat got your tongue M'lady?" _Was she blushing_? He wondered to himself.

"No! Did you miss what I said? I won! HA" She turned and flicked the bell on his catsuit and began to back away from him.

"Not so fast bug- I was already here, waiting in that very tree you're about to bump into" He pointed behind her grinning.

"The what?" She managed to ask as she hit her head against the trunk of a large tree she totally missed.

"Ouch" She rubbed the back of her head tenderly.

"Hey I warned you" He replied with laughter and began surveying the park.

"I don't see any potential threats around here, unless you count that sweets truck. Now that's a real danger to my sweet tooth"

"Sweet tooth? Really?" She asked thinking of all the pastries she could be bringing him.

"Yeah I love sweets- boy do I love them- chocolates, cookies, crossionts and oh my the best of them all is macaroons" He spoke dreamily

"You should have told me earlier Chaton. I so happen to be quite the baker. I should make you something sometime. What kind of macaroons do you prefer?" She leaned in tickling his chin

"Chocolate, raspberry, any of them, all of them!" He twirled around lost in a magical world of baked goods

"I'll make you a batch then kitty" She giggled

"You really are the most amazing girl I've ever met Ladybug!" He exclaimed as they walked off to explore other areas of the city

Ladybug felt content and happy to be patrolling with Cat noir and excited to see his reaction to her creations.

Cat Noir felt a warm happiness he had been longing for all week- he felt at home when he was with her and the thought of her making something for him touched him in ways she would never know.

The duo spent the rest of the day chatting playfully and sharing likes and dislikes. There were no akuma attacks to be dealt with and they relaxed as the weekend went on.

Adrien's POV

It was Monday morning and he was determined to see his classmates no matter what his father said. He packed his bag quietly, making sure to slip some extra cheese in for Plagg, and crept into the hallway. He made sure to leave an hour early so that he could be sure his bodyguard Gorilla would still be asleep.

He had just barely made it to the front door when suddenly a large set of bars dropped in front of him, blocking his way outside.

"And just where do you think you're going my son." His father spoke behind him

"To school father…its Monday" Adrien muttered avoiding his father's eyes. He couldn't look at him. Not after what happened.

"I never told you that you would be going back to school anytime soon Adrien! Stop disobeying me and go to your room where I told you to stay and think about your consequences!"

Adrien cut him off "But father this has never gone on for longer than a week!"

Then his father struck him. Only this time it was harder. And it knocked him to the floor.

"I don't want you going to school with that sad look on your face. Everyone will ask questions. Everyone will wonder what sort of house you live in. They would never understand me and the way I am. I cannot let my reputation be ruined Adrien. You must think of our brand"

"Your brand!" Adrien cried as he ran up the stairs

Crying, Adrien buried his face into his pillow. He could not believe his father was taking it this far. His biggest fear had come true- there were bars around his own home, keeping him prisoner and he didn't feel safe.

About an hour passed and he decided to escape to be his true self- the cat super hero persona where he truly felt like he was being himself.

"Plagg claws out!" He whispered before jumping from his window.

Marinettes POV

She was late to school that Monday.

Running into class she gave a shy smile and waved to Alya who had thankfully saved her a seat next to her.

"Hey girl what's up? Late again I see." Alya sassed her as she moved her backpack out of the saved seat.

"You know me- I'm Marinette- cannevergetoutofbedearly- Dupain-Cheng" Marinette giggled.

Marinette gazed at the spot Adrien usually sat in. She wondered why he still wasn't at school and it made her worried. She tried to imagine him sitting there: His blond hair, green eyes, soft skin, kind smile and wave. He was lovely. But suddenly she drifted off into thoughts of his blond hair and began to imagine a different tall blond- a certain leather clad blond. She began to smile as her cat partner clouded her brain with memories of the two of them laughing in between battling, and the two of them racing to the Eiffel tower to see who was the fastest.

Her mind drifted further into specific moments in time she looked fondly on: the time cat noir saved her from dark cupid, the time cat noir hugged her after thinking she had been eaten by a dinosaur akuma, the time he saved her from falling off of a building without her powers, the time he confessed his feelings and kissed her cheek. She tried to stop the thoughts from flooding in but it was too late and she gave into it fully- she imagined his eyes gazing into hers as he told her how much she meant to him, his laugh as she flicked his bell collar, how his chin felt beneath her hand as she tickled him teasingly and—

Just as she started to drift further, a gigantic doll burst through the doors, aiming a large beam at anyone who passed by.

"I am reflekta and this is my reflektdoll!" a voice from inside the doll roared

"An amok!" Marinette whispered to Tikki as she fled to find a place to transform.

Ladybugs POV

About an hour passed by and Ladybug was still fighting alone.

_Where was he._

Ladybug tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest forming at the thought of her kitty being in danger but she couldn't any longer.

Something was wrong

Dodging a massive beam, Ladybug took her yo-yo phone out to try calling him one last time.

_No answer._

She decided to use her Lucky Charm. A giant screwdriver appeared in her hands. She could make out part of a plan but something was missing- she noticed a hole in the back of the doll's head, indicating a place to use her new tool. However, she couldn't manage to find a way to reach it. She was beginning to doubt herself when suddenly a black shadow darted in front of her, blocking a beam of light.

"Sorry M'lady, I got caught up in…something!" he shouted over the noise looking oddly more tired and worn out than usual. He paused twirling his staff once again to deflect another blow. Just as he did this, ladybug saw an advantage.

"No time to discuss it now my kitty, I'm going to need you to lift me to the top of the amok's head." She replied. _Did she really just call him her kitty?_

With that, he extended his staff, taking her by the waist, and lifted them both off of the ground, high enough for ladybug to leap onto the back of the doll's head with minimal effort. Jumping onto the back of the dolls head, she inserted the screwdriver into a small slot she noticed towards its back. With this, the dolls plastic exterior collapsed beneath her, releasing a blue feather. She began darting towards the ground when suddenly she landed quite comfortably into the arms of Cat Noir. Placing her back on her feet he smiled.

"You really are amazing. You barely even needed me this time.." He joked, yet something seemed off about the way he forced a smile. Noticing this, she reached out a hand and touched his cheek briefly, turning his face towards hers to let him know she was concerned. He let out a small sigh and struggled to meet her eyes. Though she wanted to find out more, she knew there was more to deal with first. Raising an eyebrow, ladybug took hold of the girl who stood where the doll amok once stood and broke open her hair pin, freeing the akuma and the amok all in one strategic move.

"Gotcha.. and speaking of doing it on my own…Where were you earlier? I was so worried I could barely think straight" She questioned

"I…Got caught up in something at home. I really am sorry. Wait..,was my lady really worried about me?" his face brightened a little

"Oh c'mon of course I was. Don't get too excited I'm just" she stopped mid-sentence as she began to realize his arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Cat Noir what's going on?" she pleaded

He leaned his head against her sighing with relief. "Thank you Ladybug. I know what you mean. I know it's not the sort of caring I would like you to feel for me but its ok. Sometimes it seems like…Somedays in my real life it seems like no one does…and today was one of those days."

She hugged him tighter, her heart aching for him to feel better. "Of course I care kitty. I'll always care" She breathed in the scent of his leather suit and felt his shoulders shake slightly. The feeling of him so sad and so vulnerable was unnaccaptable to her and she felt the anger towards whoever was hurting him burn in her cheeks. She began to break apart inside.

Releasing her he began to blush. "Sorry about that too. Things haven't been easy lately and…well it doesn't matter now I guess. I'm feeling much better with you by my side" He began to flirt.

She laughed "There's the alley cat I know" She tried to hide the desperation to know more.

"Am I a cat or am I _your _kitty?" He playfully referred to her slip up earlier

_Oh god he heard that_

"Oh quit laughing it was a simple mistake. You call me your lady all the time I guess it just slipped out" she played it cool.

Three beeps sounded from her earrings.

"Anyway that's my queue" she nervously continued with a little wave and darted off into the distance swinging her yo-yo.

She worried about her kitty as she swung through Paris. She was wondering just how bad his home life was. Why didn't he feel loved and cared about? Who was hurting him? She couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting him and she couldn't stand the fact that she could not do anything about it. She could never insert herself into his daily life. As much as she knew their identities were meant to be kept secret, she was bothered by the fact that there were parts of him she didn't know.

She liked the idea of him existing only as her side-kick- her playful cat that she knew everything about. She wanted him to only feel what he did in those moments and never have to go back to his real life where he seemed so torn apart. She wanted to keep him safe from harm, always. She knew it was selfish but somewhere deep down she wished he would exist in her life only, she wished he was hers to make happy and hers to care for in all aspects of his life. She wanted him to be hers.

Her kitty. Her cat noir.

Dropping down to her balcony, Ladybug could no longer deny her feelings. Her heart ached for him. Every bone in her body yearned for him to be ok, for him to be happy. Her face burned and she came to a realization. He was no longer just her friend. He was everything. She was in Love. She was deeply in love with Cat Noir.

Cats POV:

He couldn't go to school after the attack so he roamed around the city, patrolling alone until the sky darkened. He couldn't go home. He barely felt he had a home. His father would be furious. He might even be mad enough to hit harder than a slap this time -

Cat noir choked on the thought of his father doing such a thing…again.

_Where can a cat go on a night like this_. He pondered. A chilly breeze moved through his hair. He decided to sit on top of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. He was familiar with the area and it reminded him of his good friend Marinette. He wondered if his friends would care if he disappeared. He brushed a single tear from his eyes.

_There are more important things. _His fathers voice burned through his head. More important than his own son. He didn't love him anymore. He didn't care. Cat noir had never felt so alone.

The lights of the city blurred as he let his emotions take over. Suddenly he longed for his lady to be there with him. He hoped desperately that she would be out there somewhere patrolling. He wanted her to find him. He wanted her to make everything better with her gentle words and blue bell eyes. He needed her. _Where was she?_

"Ladybug" He whispered

"Ladybug" he spoke louder

"M'lady!" He called turning into a yell as he cried

"Please….I need you.." his voice trailed off as he picked himself up and began aimlessly jumping through the now blurry city.

Marinette's POV

Something hit her ceiling the night after the reflektdoll attack.

"Did you hear something Tikki?" Marinette stood up from her bedside and peeked out her window.

"I heard something fall on your roof Mari" Tikki replied with curiosity

"Hm. I wonder what it could be" Marinette's ladybug instincts set in and she climbed out to her balcony to inspect the situation. Peering up at her roof she gasped.

_Cat Noir was sitting on her roof. Crying. Oh god he was still outside. Oh god he was really crying_.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she felt desperate to hold him. To heal him. _What happened? Who hurt him this way?_

_Wait a minute._ She thought. _Was he talking?_

"Ladybug..Ladybug…M'lady…please..where are you?... I need you!" She heard him calling for her as he suddenly propelled himself off her roof and vanished into the night.

_He needs me. My kitty needs me_. As if nothing else in the world mattered, she transformed and swung faster than ever before. She needed to find him.

….

_The park. The tree in the park._ She was sure he would be there. It was practically hidden from the outside world.

Landing in the park she headed straight for the place he had playfully held her earlier that day.

"Cat noir?" She called out gently.

"M…M'lady?" She heard a faint cry from beneath the tree she knew he would be hiding under.

Dropping to her knees, she urgently pulled his head into her chest. "What happened? Why are you still out here my kitty" She pleaded tears forming in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face closer into her.

"How did you find me? I'm so happy to see you! Ladybug I can't go home. I don't have one anymore. I wish I could tell you why but it's so hard with our identities being a secret…My father…he..he… hit me..he locked me in my house for days…there are literal bars covering the doors my lady.." He began to cry again "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he continued

"don't be sorry my kitty. Don't be sorry for anything, ever again. I don't care who you are or who he is but you do not deserve this. You deserve all of the love in the world. I wish I could take you into my home and keep you safe but—our identities…. Oh cat noir I'm so sorry!" She held him tightly in her arms hoping to make him feel better.

Sniffling he looked up at her, still holding her close. "I like it when you call me your kitty." He managed to smile a little.

"I like it when you call me your lady... I know I've always been so cruel to you in the past and I've never reciprocated your feelings but I have to tell you something. I haven't been honest with you. And I'm sorry for that. Oh where do I even start I- I guess what I'm trying to say is" She choked on her words and unconsciously grabbed his collar, pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately as if to tell him how much he meant to her. She kissed him like it would heal all of his pain.

Cats POV

His grip on her tightened and he fell deeply into her kiss. His lady was kissing him. She had found him, she cares about him, she was kissing him. He melted. He burned for more. Her lips slowly healed his pain. _But why? Why was she kissing him?_

Ladybugs POV

She released him and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Cat noir I love you. I love you more than anything. I love you more than I thought was humanely possible. I never thought I would be saying this but I am and I do. I wanted to be responsible and serious. I wanted to be the best hero I could be and keep things professional and that's part of the reason why I kept you in the dark for so long- why I felt like I needed to reject your love. But I love you. So much more than you could ever know. I wasn't planning on telling you but I saw you crying and heard you call my name and it just broke me cat. I can't handle seeing you this way"

"You love me? Do you really love me?" His heart warmed and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered. She had just told him she loved him. The love of his life had just told him she loved him.

"Yes. I love you cat noir. I really do." She repeated as she looked deeply into his watery green eyes.

"But what about the boy you" he trailed off wondering if she still loved someone else.

"Yes I told you I loved someone else- and I still care about him of course- the boy- Adrien Agre- I mean a boy you wouldn't know. But I slowly fell for you insead- I care about him but you- you're everything cat" she rambled

Cat Noir's point of view

_She said Adrien. Him. His name. _

His heart stopped momentarily. And then it started beating faster than ever.

_She loved him. She loved both sides of him. As Chat Noir and in his civilian form. He didn't know how she knew him but he didn't care. He thought she loved someone else entirely this whole time when she only rejected him because she loved- well- him. She fell for him- twice!_

Chat Noir's heart filled with more joy than he ever thought possible. He felt truly loved for the first time in his entire life.

"Oh My lady… You have no idea how much that means to me." He beamed and touched his forehead to hers speaking softly " I-I love you so much. I've been in love with you for so long- I mean I've always found comfort in your friendship and the thought of you caring enough to find me lifted my spirits but this- I never thought you could ever- I… I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my entire life" His tears turned into happy tears and he scooped her up into his arms and lifted her off the ground.

"I'm the luckiest cat in the world" He exclaimed squeezing her against his body

"Silly kitty! There's the cat noir I know and love" She kissed him back and felt her heart warm at the sight of him happy again.

"Ill never get tired of hearing you say that M'lady! God I love you! I love you so much M'lady! I love you!" He childishly sang

"Good because I don't ever plan on stopping! I love you too my kitty. She giggled as she flicked his bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Noir's POV:

He didn't know how long they stayed there that night. It honestly could have been hours for all he knew but it felt like seconds. Time with her was never long enough. They spent a while talking and holding hands shyly while walking around the empty park. It was just like always only this time she accepted all of his loving words and _even laughed at his puns_. Was tonight even real? He thought to himself.

Eventually they had reached a comfortable hill to rest on and look at the stars. After a while of this, Ladybug had fallen asleep against his chest and he watched her as she slept. Her long eyelashes brushing the tops of her cheekbones just right, her mouth slightly open and her chest moving up and down. He wanted to soak in every second he had with her as if it were the last.

_I wonder if she's dreaming of me_. He thought.

He stroked the side of her cheek just as a small beep sounded from her earrings.

_Shoot_. He forgot that she used her lucky charm earlier as a joke.

"_Lucky charm!" She had playfully exclaimed revealing a blanket in her hands "I guess now I can feel a little better about leaving you out hear alone" She had laughed wrapping it around him. _

_He thought nothing of it when she snuggled up next to him beneath the blanket and closed her eyes. He assumed she would wake up in time and he had completely forgotten about the fact that she had used her power. _

_Oh god they beeped again. And again. _

A red flash surrounded her as Cat Noir quickly covered her with the blanket. She would never want him to see her. Not now. Not like this.

He began to panic. Where would he bring her? He couldn't bring her to his house- not tonight at least. _Nino's? No. Too risky. Master Fu? No. he would never understand the situation. _

_Just look at her Adrien. She needs to go home. You need to take her home. _

Slowly but surely- Cat moved the blanket.

_Oh my god._

_Oh. My. God_

_Marinette._

"Marinette.." He whispered romantically. It all made sense now. She had always been such a good person towards him- So kind and generous and caring. She was always there for him smiling at school, making him gifts, laughing at his jokes. She was beautiful and warm and sweet like sugar. _Sweet_! She had mentioned being a baker earlier as ladybug. He knew she was a great friend to him but he never knew she was in love with him. He then felt a tinge of guilt for never noticing her feelings for him. He then remembered how it was _her_ roof he decided to land on earlier when he felt broken- _that had to mean something! _

Everything started to come together at once. It had to have been her. No one else made sense. How could he have been so blind? How did he never see how they were both so wonderfully _the same_. _She was Ladybug. She was Marinette. She was so lovely_. He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did but he was wrong because seeing her sleeping as Marinette in his arms made her all the more real. She was everything.

_And she was waking up._

Attempting his cat like reflexes, cat noir unsuccessfully tried to pull the blanket back over her face but it was too late.

"C-Cat Noir? Oh no! Shoot don't look at me!" she woke in a whirlwind of shouting

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see you but you just sort of detransformed and" he sprung backwards fearing her anger towards him.

Marinette gasped and buried her head in the blanket. Crouched on the ground, her shoulders shook slightly. "oh my god this is not happening tikki.." She squealed. He realized then that she was crying. _Oh no she was crying._

"My lady..Mari..I really am sorry" He gently inched towards her on the ground placing a hand on her shoulder. Seeing that she didn't flinch, he gathered her against his chest and stroked her hair lightly. She looked up at him and sniffled, blinking her watery blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just so embarrassed. I didn't think you'd ever find out who I was- that I was just…Marinette…do you know me in real life?... Are you disappointed? Don't answer that.."

He squeezed her tighter. "Dissapointed?! Of course not! I just found out that I not only love one amazing lady but two! You're fantastic Marinette….I've always thought so" he kissed her forehead.

"So you do know me…" She gasped

"I- well yes I do. But that's ok because it makes it all the more real! And watching you while you slept just now I, I realized that I loved you even more than I did before. I didn't think that was even pawsibble." He chuckled at his own pun and kissed her forehead again. "Do you want to know who I am?" He stuttered watching her expression closely. _She blushed. She was adorable._

"I should. But, I don't think I can kitty…If its ok, id like to stick to the rules at least partially…" She sighed.

"That's ok. I should've figured that" He seemed bashful

"Hey since you know where I live now, you can..pawsibbly stay the night? Then you won't be out here and I could take care of you and make sure you're ok" She said looking at the ground.

"I think that might just be the best plan you've come up with yet Buginette. And by the way, was that a pun I just heard?" He beamed


End file.
